


A Beginner's Guide To The End

by ridgeline



Category: Thorne
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Book Spoilers, Fucked Up Relationship, M/M, Series Spoilers, Timelines
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你永远都不会选择轻松的方式，对不对？一切事情都必须纠结个够，就像除非那件事会伤害你，否则就不值得一试。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginner's Guide To The End

时间是1996年，没有人相信Tom Thorne。

所以Thorne做了一件事情，然后又做了一件事情。最后他站在Calvary的卧室里，手里握着一把枪，头痛欲裂，愤怒而悲伤，知道他快吐了。他几乎没听清楚Calvary说什么，只听见自己脑子里嗡嗡作响。Thorne看着自己举起手，手指握着枪——谁的枪？他不记得了。Calvary还在说什么，最可怕的是，Calvary抬眼看着他，眼里全是关切，像是纳闷Thorne为什么是那副表情。这里面一切都不对劲。一种痛楚和忿然让Thorne想得到一个答案。

但是是什么答案？他甚至不知道问题是什么。

他想让一切都停下来。

Thorne扣动扳机。

然后他清醒了过来，有一会儿纳闷为什么脸上沾着一片黏糊的东西。是血。他想着。看着墙壁上喷溅的血迹，那看起来根本就不像血，不像是电视剧里的，很像是……

他想不到形容词。

Thorne看着椅子上的尸体，他颤抖起来，抱住脑袋，走来走去，在某个时间段他肯定是发出了类似呜咽的声音，因为Thorne发现自己正慢慢地向地板上滑去，双手抱着膝盖，额头贴着手背，他想吐。

Thorne干呕了一会儿，什么东西都没出来。他紧闭眼睛，不想看向任何方向。

然后他打了电话。

Hendricks在十分钟或者两个小时之后赶到，Thorne不想看他，不敢看他，Hendricks也没要求他那么做。Hendricks在房间里走来走去，一直说着一些含糊的话，大部分Thorne都没听清楚，然后他抓住Tom的脸，他的手指把Tom脸上的血迹晕花了， _听我说_ ，Hendricks说。他说的话听起来没有任何意义。 **听我说！** Tom顽固地试图抓住Hendricks说的每个词，然后他又感到一阵虚弱，转过眼，双手捂着额头。Hendricks看着他试着呕吐，但还是没有，什么都没有。他蹲在Thorne面前，太近了，几乎贴着他的脸。他下巴上的一点小胡子看起来很是滑稽。Thorne模糊地想。

“我在听。”他说。

事情本身不是那么糟糕。糟糕的是其他部分。是他可以挽回的部分。他坐在车里发抖。听我说，听我说。Hendricks一遍又一遍地重复。他牢牢地抓着Tom的肩膀。他告诉Thorne该怎么做，他告诉Thorne应该对999说什么，他说他很高兴Thorne想到打电话给他。这里面有什么东西非常、非常不对劲，有一会儿Thorne觉得他应该狂笑，但是不，他在后视镜里看见自己的脸。惊讶于自己看到的。

“好了，现在我们进去，假装是……”他耐心地说，仿佛害怕Thorne听不懂。

我不能进去，我不能看见她们的眼睛。

_听我说……_

后来他一直想着为什么他要打电话给Hendricks，是因为他是法医？是因为他是他唯一的朋友？

他只是不知道为什么。因为Hendricks总是想知道为什么。

他不知道要怎么回答。

从那天开始，每个人都相信他所说的了。

从那天开始，Hendricks看他的眼神再也不一样了。

\--

时间是1997年，Phil Hendricks打电话约Thorne出来，说是到他公寓楼下的咖啡厅里见面，Thorne半个小时候到了那里，骂骂咧咧，看见Hendricks坐在桌子前，一条腿翘着，一脸愁眉不展，可能是被甩了，可能是被高级法医骂了，可能是突然醒悟他居然是个阿森纳Fan了。

Thorne在他对面坐下，叫他不要表现得像个小基佬，Hendricks没搭理Thorne，他嘴唇抿着，站起来，走到Thorne身边，拽起他胳膊就走。Thorne问他怎么回事，两条腿踉踉跄跄跟着他走。Hendricks表情严厉，杀气腾腾，Thorne不害怕他，但他理智地觉得自己最好还是保持沉默。

快走出两个街区的时候，Hendricks放开Thorne的手，从外套口袋里烟和打火机，自顾自地抽起来，Thorne站在离他不到半英尺的地方，看着他，感觉恼怒。

“我们得谈谈那个。”Hendricks说，吐出一口烟雾。

他知道Hendricks这段时间表现得怪异，沉默寡言，心不在焉，总是一副欲言又止的样子，而且总是在他觉得Thorne没注意到的时候和他觉得Thorne注意到了的时候瞪着Thorne。但是不，他真的不想讨论那个。

Hendricks咬着烟头，从眼皮下方瞪着他，等着他说话，而他感觉一切都不对劲，下巴紧绷又放松，然后又紧绷，有一会儿，他觉得他应该走开，做点其他什么。

“不。”最终他说。

“这不是——这已经不是什么好笑的事情了。你总要说的。Tom。”Hendricks等了一秒，喃喃地说。“看着我，你要说一说，这些天来我一直想着……”

“不。”Thorne又重复了一次。

他的声音比他想象的要软弱，但听起来足够坚定。Hendricks直直地看着他，像是第一次见到他，Hendricks脸上有什么东西迅速变得阴暗，显现出一幅恶狠狠的样子。Thorne举起手摩挲嘴唇，不知道说什么。

“为什么不？”Hendricks说。

“我不知道。我们不谈论这个。”他耸起肩膀，像是脸上挨了一拳，他尽可能冷静地看着Hendricks。

Hendricks没继续问下去。有一会儿Thorne想退后一步，想让一切都没发生过。也许他应该再说点什么。但是他没什么可说的，没什么他能够说的。Hendricks转过头，脸庞紧绷，他看了Thorne一眼，表情难以理解。几乎很像是哀伤。但是里面还有什么东西，某种Thorne不知道的东西。

Hendricks转身走开。

\--

时间是2002年而他搞砸了一切。

但不是全部，不是。

他抓住了凶手，找到了尸体，写信，把失踪了快二十年的女孩送回家。

他希望他可以说那是一场胜仗，但是不是，他想着Hendricks抓着他的肩膀，想着自己结结巴巴地劝阻，想着Palma脸上的表情。他脸上的伤口抽搐着。 _这是谁的错？_ Nicklin说是他的。但是你不能相信一个以搞乱其他人的想法为乐趣凶手。

每个人都想找个人来责怪，搞清楚自己为什么是一团糟。

他只是不知道该相信什么。

他想着Hendricks睡在他的沙发上，蜷缩成一团，手捂着脸，单调地重复没有一个人会爱上他，这是一个古怪的话题，但是却让他觉得难受。

结案了后，他坐在办公室里，试着写全面报告，Brigstocke说他可以不用做那个，Kitson说她可以写，但是不，她不在那里。 _我和法医_ _Phil Hendricks_ _赶到了现场，嫌疑人劫持警员，在双方对峙，谈判无效的情况下，嫌疑人开了枪。_ 他想着他应该再写一些，写Nicklin看着他微笑。写她看着他的表情。写子弹如何从她的额头穿过，血到处都是。

_警员身亡。_ 他写下。

Holland一个星期后才回到办公室里，脸色苍白，像是有人曾经掐住他脖子，逼着他说出什么真相。那很可能是他自己，Thorne意识到。他没说什么。他想说点什么，但是到头来想到的东西都显得软弱而笨拙，自以为是，带着一种苦涩的味道。

Phil Hendricks留下来过圣诞，大部分原因是因为他不想见到他开始变得很黏人的男朋友，小部分原因是因为他担心Tom，但他只承认第一个原因。而且他嚷嚷Tom应该感恩，有他这么一个朋友，Thorne叫他闭嘴，然后去厨房看吃的。

Hendricks没看到的时候，他微笑。

\--

时间是2003年，那一年有个女孩，不，一个女人爱上了他。

他约会，他大清早起床和她一起吃早饭，他看着她开着车，在早市里买花，和商贩争执。他们吵架，他在她家里吃饭，她室友对他好奇。他们约会，他们亲吻，他迟疑，他害怕，最后他们约定在周日做爱。

那全都是谎言。

Holland最后在地板上找到了他，赤裸着，流着血，眼睛圆睁。Holland想安慰他，但是他拒绝了。他什么也没说。他在镜子里看到了自己。一个中年男人，苍白而恐惧，全身是血。

眼睛里全是恨意。

Hendricks在他做证的时候参加了庭审，Thorne在证人席的玻璃盒子里，说着他记得的事情，他觉得自己听起来挺平静，但那大概不是真的。然后那个律师问，但是你当时你是不是爱上了她的时候。他说不，我没有。那不是一个谎言。只是不是全部的事实。一开始的时候，有一点，然后是很多，但是真相出现了的时候，它很快就融化了，死去了，消失了，仿佛从来没有存在过。

Thorne看着远远地坐在听审长椅上的Hendricks，有一会儿，他好奇Hendricks在想什么。也许是想着他如何怂恿Thorne _勇敢_ 地握紧那个对他有好感的女人，也许是想着他如何笑着祝Thorne周末好运（“告诉我所有细节！”）。也许是想着他说Thorne寂寞太久了，需要有个倒霉的混蛋来爱上他。

也许他只是盯着Thorne苍白的脸上鲜红的伤疤，纳闷Thorne还能不能愈合如初。

Thorne的思绪从那里飘了过去。

他们再也没谈过那件事，就像其他发生在他身上的事情一样。

\--

时间是2004年，Thorne和Hendricks住在一起，他拿不准自己为什么要这么做，他拿不准为什么他答应了，他从浴室里走出来的时候，不知道是不是应该再穿一件外套，不知道这种念头是否本身就蠢得可怕。

一开始Thorne不想让谋杀调查小组的同事知道，更没有兴趣让大都会警视厅的任何人知道。但是所有人还是都知道了，Brigstocke知道了，Kitson知道了，Holland知道了，Tughan知道了，于是理所当然地，有一天他在茶水间冷冰冰地问他们什么时候结婚，而Thorne想一拳揍到他的脸上。

“但是我觉得那很让人感动。”Holland说，他的意思是，Hendricks说自己一整晚没睡，等着Thorne回来，担心得要死。或者用Tughan的说法， _那不是很甜蜜吗？_ Thorne拿着茶杯，脸涨得通红。一句话也没说。

哪个说法都不对。

Thorne不觉得自己是个恐同的混蛋，但是隐隐约约，他觉得自己有什么地方不对劲。

但是他没时间去想那个，因为一个星期之后，他知道了凶手是谁，而他失去了一切，他在这个世界上，从此是孤零零的一个人。

\--

时间是2005年，那年冬天Tom Thorne为了查案而睡在大街上。

在这一年里，他先是一天没有刮胡子，然后是一个星期，然后是一个月，一直到看向镜子里的时候，再也看不出自己的表情。

案子没有进展，Thorne两个星期没洗澡，睡在地铁隧道和商店门口，差不多整个谋杀调查小组都觉得他神智失常，他白天在市中心走来走去，做零工，乞讨，问问题，晚上一罐接一罐地喝啤酒，一直到他口袋里再也不剩下什么。其他的时间里，他一半时间因为其他人给他留下的纪念而痛楚，一半时间在梦里看着他曾经拥有过的东西，那应该是个恶梦，唯一的问题的是他不想醒来。

他不知道到底是谁在谋杀流浪汉，而且自我感觉良好到在踢死他们之后在胸膛上贴上一张二十英镑。他不知道自己在做什么。对他友善而忠诚的人是一对年轻的情侣，他们一无所有，他们吸毒，女孩的孩子被从她怀里夺走了，男孩觉得自己害死了自己的姐姐，因为他没有站出来揭穿他们的父亲一直在侵犯他，他逃走了，而她没有。这些是女孩告诉Thorne的。男孩不记得了。

他告诉Thorne他的姐姐生活得很好，但是他不想让她再次失望，他只是不能再去打扰他。

所有人都有故事。而不是所有人能知道自己为什么在这个故事里面。

Thorne只是不再在乎了。

Thorne站在河岸上，浑身都肮脏而疼痛，他一只手揣在口袋里，看着对面岸上的光亮，一点又一点，像是镜子里反射的烟头一样黯淡，从黑暗的地面到黑暗的半空中，遥远地闪烁着。Thorne听着河水不停息的呼吸，在他所在的地方，伦敦市区看起来显得如此明亮，像是他已经被忘记了，原谅了，放逐了。Thorne从易拉罐里喝啤酒，晕晕乎乎，清醒而苦涩。

他纳闷什么时候他才再次感觉到感觉。

\--

时间是2005年而他进了监狱。

大部分东西Thorne都不记得了，只记得是他坐在角落里，闭着眼睛想休息一会儿，两个游客朝他附近扔了个汉堡，从他的脸一直飞溅到地上，他站起来，Spike想给他讨回个公道，其中一个强忍笑意，假模假样地道歉，说是抱歉，他以为Thorne是个垃圾桶，他的同伴大笑起来，对他说了句什么，然后吹了声口哨。Thorne的酒醒了，男孩挣扎着向前，要为他讨回个公道，但他们嬉笑着，俯身向他，说你喜欢那样是不是？毒虫贱人。他们互相推了一把，但他只是个男孩，而他们都是高大的成年人，轻松地把他打倒在地上。

而在Thorne一拳打中其中一个的时候，他们就都冲着他来了。

Thorne扭住一个游客的胳膊，然后猛地踹中他的胫骨，他哭着倒了下去。

“流浪汉！肮脏的跳蚤！艾滋病混蛋！”有人在喊叫。

有人勒住他的脖子。他挣扎着一胳膊肘打回去。

然后情况变得非常、非常混乱。

到处都是拳头、运动鞋和尖叫，不知道什么时候有人报了警，Thorne一回头，看见那个他们认识的无家可归人员小组的巡警Dan Britton抓住他胳膊，扭住他脖子，叫他冷静下来，有个游客趁机踹了他一脚。Thorne记得他觉得应该那么做，不能暴露伪装，但是后来他不确定了，因为在混战中他挥出拳头，打中那个警官的脸后之后，其他东西就彻底模糊了。

他只记得有一瞬间他住了手，指关节疼痛，他喘着气，半弓着腰，抬头看着周围，其他人不知道什么时候停了下来，看着他，脸上的表情显得惊诧而弱智，Thorne低下头，看见Dan躺在地上，身体蜷缩着，双手捂着脸。在指缝间，他看到了破裂的皮肤和淤青。

到处都是血。

然后Thorne被按倒在地上，有人猛地踹了他的肋骨一脚，然后有人踩住了他的胫骨，他最后记得的部分是一张脸凑向他，怒气冲冲，告诉他老实一点。

_那是我干的。_ 他模糊地想。

Thorne感觉抱歉，但是他什么也没说。赶来的巡警按住Thorne的脑袋，拷上手铐。Spike在他后面嚷嚷着什么。他没听清楚。没有人会善待袭警犯。Thorne被推来推去，最后扔进登记室，有人把他按在墙上搜身，他多说了两句，然后他倒在地上，流着血，然后又站起来，再一次搜身。过了一会儿，有人问他叫什么。给他拍了照。把他推进牢房里。 _我不能进监狱。我是个警察。我会死在那里的。_ Thorne想着，瞪着眼睛，但是他头晕目眩，想不到应该说什么。牢房里狭窄而闷热，几个打扮像是混混的年轻人坐在椅子上，鼻青脸肿，一个穿着扯破的衬衫和歪歪斜斜的外套的中年人站在角落里，一脸局促不安，地板上还坐了几个，躺着几个大概是因为醉酒而扰乱治安的。大多数人抬起头看着他。Thorne嘴唇紧闭，自顾自呆在一个角落里，等待脑袋里嗡嗡作响的声音停下来。

他想着他做了什么。

几分钟后，有人凑近他，表情审视而怀疑，Thorne不应该那么做的，但是他不记得他为什么要那么做了，他站起来，抓住铁栅栏，对看守吼叫，告诉他们打一个电话，在他背后，他意识到所有人都在看着他，情况不可能更糟了。

但他发现他不在乎。

过了一会儿，一个看起来是探员的警察走过来，拽着他胳膊，把他拉到走廊里，叫他在那里等着，再过了一会儿，查令十字街分局的一个探长看着Thorne的脸，想知道Thorne到底是谁，他知道了。然后他笑出声来。只是没有什么幽默感可言。“你是个白痴。”他说。

“他怎么样了？”Thorne说。

“Dan Britton？他的脸和你差不多。而你看起来像是一坨煮过的屎。”他说。

Thorne沉默不语。

“你算是哪门子的卧底？”McCabe最后轻声说。盯着Thorne的脸。

那是一个很好的问题。但他显然不期待答案。

等待Brigstocke来接他的时候，Thorne蜷缩在椅子上，觉得自己快散架了。他在审讯室睡了一会儿，醒来的时候看到Brigstocke，抓着他肩膀，审视他的脸。Thorne不知道是不是应该微笑，所以他面无表情。Brigstocke骂他，觉得他又疯又傻，觉得他的状态根本就不适合做卧底，在他说到‘我居然相信你已经痊愈了’的时候，Thorne做了更多错事，威胁他内部调查部来调查警察内部殴斗案的时候只会连他一起调查。Thorne看着他，Brigstocke脸上满是深切的失望。

但Brigstocke什么也没说，关上了门，Thorne听见他在走廊上和McCabe交谈。

Thorne脸上撕裂的部分疼痛起来。他咬住拳头。不知道为什么发现其实不像他想象的那么痛楚。仿佛他身上有其他伤口花了太长时间痊愈，已经麻木了。

半个小时后，Thorne坐地铁回家，他回到他的公寓后走进厨房，看冰箱里还剩什么，然后他煮热水泡茶，再煮意大利面。Thorne用平底锅加热上个月在超市买的面酱，切洋葱，把剩下的黄油都加了进去，他从冷藏室里拿出盒装的肉丸，能放多少就放多少。Thorne坐在餐桌旁吃，闻到他身上散发的各种气味，在这里，他显得格格不入。吃到一半Thorne觉得恶心，但他休息了一会儿，全部吃光了，然后他喝茶，搭配甜饼，最后他洗干净茶杯、碟子和平底锅，再整齐地放好。

Thorne在客厅里看了一会儿电视，突然之间，他觉得有什么都不对劲。但是具体是什么，他也说不上来。

在天黑之前，他还要赶到大街上。

Thorne走进浴室，拿出酒精和纱布，他洗脸，用干净的布小心地擦拭伤口，然后咬住牙齿，用酒精冲洗伤口，眼泪充满了他的眼眶。镜子里，他看到了一个中年男人，一张脸上全是伤痕，眼睛显得空洞而不知所措，茫然地看着他。

他胸膛里空荡荡的，除了一些会让他在半夜惊醒的记忆之外，什么也没有。

他想着为什么他还是想要继续活下去。

\--

时间是2005年，Thorne睡在隧道里，醒来的时候觉得自己做了个恶梦，然后想起来，不，他的恶梦远比这更可怕。

_是什么害死了我？你可以猜两次：A._ _你的错，B._ _你的错。_

Thorne走到隧道口呼吸新鲜空气，然后发现手机上有几百个未接来电，大多数都是Holland。Thorne纳闷，打了回去，电话一接通Holland就发出一声惊呼，然后劈头盖脸把Thorne骂了一顿，Thorne感觉被冒犯了，但也可能是因为宿醉让他还是有点晕乎乎的。等Holland冷静了一点的时候，他终于插上了嘴，问这是怎么回事。

“他又行动了。巡警在你以前睡的那个走廊上发现了一具尸体。我们觉得那是你。Brigstocke都被弄了起来，急得发疯。你的电话又打不通。Phil Hendricks连夜赶去验尸。我还没告诉他们。”一个停顿。全是责备。然后松了一口气。一声叹息。“我觉得Hendricks他们现在应该知道那不是你了。对吗？他应该知道。”

他听起来像是想要一个答案，而Thorne不知道怎么回答。

几分钟后，他在隧道口坐下，确定周围没人的时候，他想着要不要给Hendricks打个电话，免得下次见面的时候Hendricks把他脑袋拧下来踢到曼切斯特去。想了一会儿，觉得还是不了。 _他应该知道的。对吗？_

Thorne又看了一眼，手机里有一条语音信息，昨天半夜，Hendricks发的。

看时间，应该是Hendricks从现场赶回解剖室的时候。Thoren想直接删除，但是想了一下，还是打开了。

只有呼吸声。还有其他的什么声音。Hendricks大概是在救护车上。除此之外，没有声音。可能是他忘了锁定键盘。但Thorne怀疑这一点。

在Thorne打算删除信息的时候，Hendricks说话了。

“操你。”他说。Hendricks听起来平板，冷静，几乎无动于衷，很难说清楚他想表达什么。

然后信息结束了。

Thorne又听了一次，然后又听了一次。

他删除了那条信息。

\--

时间是2005年，他们还是在玩捉迷藏。

一开始是Hendricks打电话给他，但是因为他周围总是有人，大部分他都没接到，然后Hendricks让几乎每一个可能和Thorne见面的人传话，告诉他需要止痛药就找他，而且他最好去检查一下，是的，Hendricks显然愿意效劳。不能让我英俊的脸痊愈成一团糟，Thorne几乎想开玩笑说。但是想起没人能分享笑话。每一个人，都在转述Hendricks的意愿，Holland和Brigstocke觉得没什么，但是Brenda看他的表情显得有些诡异，在Thorne回答‘他们是在组团拦截我’的时候更加诡异。

但也可能只是Thorne又一个错觉。

Hendricks试图堵住他，见个面，但是Thorne总是很忙，他在卧底，和在谋杀调查小组不一样，不是顺便就能见面吃饭的。

在脑子里想的时候很有道理，但是说出来连他自己都觉得傻呼呼的。

_我一有空就去见他，问他到底是要个年度最佳黏糊基佬法医的奖励还是什么。_ Thorne想。

但他没有打回去。

又一个星期过去了，Hendricks依然在打电话。

Thorne不知道他为什么不想让Hendricks停下来。

\--

时间是2005年，最后他们抓到了凶手，一个无处可去的中年人，一个无处可去的男孩，用自己的方式夺回了正义，在夜晚里相视而笑，祝彼此好运。之后Brigstocke给了Thorne一周假期，Thorne基本上都在睡觉，他打电话给Hendricks，Hendricks叫他白痴，他们聊最白痴的话题，仅此而已。

之后Thorne就整个案子接受内部调查部的调查。他们想知道为什么他那么混蛋。他无话可说。最后他们的结论和以前一样，他是个混蛋，他大概永远也无法升到DCI，但他是个有价值的混蛋。

Thorne在一天早上起来的时候，剃掉了胡子，所有伤口都还在他记得的地方，有些正在愈合，有些需要时间，有些大概永远也不会。

_是谁的错？你的。_

之后有天Thorne走出西南分局的时候，经过一个同事，他们打了招呼，他端详了Thorne一眼，“你看起来精神不错，年轻了很多。”他说。

也许吧。

\--

时间是2005年，谋杀调查小组经历了乱七八糟的一年后，决定圣诞派对在酒吧里开，不知道是谁想到的好主意，但是Thorne喝到第五杯的时候就决定溜回公寓了。一个人一辈子能听的关于艺术品的笑话是有限的，他不打算一晚上就全部听完。

法医们的派对和谋杀调查小组合并了，Brighstocke的说法是加强团队建设，Kitson和Thorne站在办公室的炉子旁泡茶的时候讨论，觉得是为了省钱，但他们都没当着Brighstocke的面说——他又在节食，看着部下的表情像是一半时间觉得他们面目可憎，一半时间想掐死他们，不管是哪种情况，对他的情绪都不是非常有好处。

总之，三个高级法医，带着五个实习生，坐在酒吧里，一轮接一轮地喝酒，他们看上去就属于这里，十分高兴，可能是因为其他探员一直鬼鬼祟祟地凑近他们那桌，试图帮他们买酒，大概是为来年排队打好基础。十分地展示了我国社交礼仪的核心，Thorne木讷地想。

Hendricks进门的时候和他打了个招呼，远远地嚷嚷 _改邪归正吧_ （不知道他什么意思），然后就一直在喝酒，Thorne没搭理他。

有一会儿，他想去和Hendricks坐在一起，喝酒，聊天，但是不知道为什么，他还是坐在那里。

过了一会儿，大部分探员都凑到法医那桌去了，面带笑容，虎视眈眈，个个都因为烈酒和决心而晕乎乎的。Thorne示意酒保给他点橄榄的时候，听到那边传来欢呼，他抓住一个到吧台拿酒的探员，问是怎么回事， _真心话大冒险_ ，探员回答。

Thorne不知道该怎么评论，决定还是闭上嘴。

他喝到第六杯的时候下定决心撤退，觉得回去还能赶上烟火表演，对着电视屏幕冷嘲热讽，听起来不错，他看向Hendricks，喊他，想知道他有没有兴趣。但Hendricks却看了Thorne一眼，他喝醉了，Thorne注意到，脸庞涨的通红，Hendricks旁边的人注意到了Thorne，对Hendricks说了句什么，一片哄笑。Hendricks表情诡异，转过头，回答了些什么，一片响亮的‘不！’。

Hendricks摇了摇头，站起来，脸上带着一个古怪的微笑。

他向着Thorne走来。

Thorne看着他，纳闷他要做什么，Hendricks显得摇摇晃晃的，表情无法阅读，走到一半的时候，他绕了个道，回来的时候手里拿着一卷宽胶布。Hendricks走到他旁边，看着他，眯着眼睛，好像是在审视什么。

“什么？”Thorne抗拒地说。

他没回答，而靠窗的酒桌那边一片诡异的安静，Thorne怀疑地挑起一边眉毛，厌倦了，转过身继续喝酒。不知道为什么，他觉得紧张。

然后Hendricks凑近他，脑袋几乎碰到了Thorne的脑袋。

Thorne转过脸来。

Hendricks伸出手，把一块巴掌大的胶布贴在他嘴上。

胶布贴得歪歪扭扭，而他闻到了浓重的酒气。Thorne瞪圆了眼睛，在他能做什么之前， Hendricks一只手抓着Thorne的肩膀，凑过来，吻他。

他的嘴唇压在胶布上面，呼吸拂过Thorne的脸庞，鼻子几乎碰到Thorne的鼻子，Thorne退后一步，几乎撞上吧台，Hendricks却追过来，亲吻他的嘴角，不到一秒Hendricks退开去，手依然耷拉在Thorne肩膀上，Thorne觉得自己无法呼吸。看着Hendricks脸上那个傻呼呼而几乎有点腼腆的笑容。这是个玩笑，他迅速地想到。

但那没说服他。

因为在Hendricks松垮垮的微笑里，隐藏了什么东西，虚假而古怪，闪烁着，一点笑意也没有。

Thorne不知道那是什么。

Hendricks眨了眨眼，有一瞬间，他显得狡黠而恶毒，他拍了拍Thorne的脸颊，又笑出声来，举起一只手。

“我说到做到。现在轮到谁了？”他胜利地宣布，回到他那桌去。

Thorne的脑子在某个时刻安静了一会儿，然后接下来涌过来的是窘迫和狂怒。

Hendricks喝醉了，Thorne可以闻得出来，或者从他闪亮的眼睛和醉醺醺的微笑里看出来，Thorne又叫了一杯，只觉得胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。其他人没继续看他，或者试图和他搭讪。这点还好。然后Thorne想起他嘴上还贴着胶布。这一点比任何东西都让他感到愤恨。有一会儿他只是坐在那里，窘迫不安。想着 _Hendricks_ _没权利那么做。_

最后他把那杯酒留在吧台上，站起来的时候，Thorne不耐烦地扯掉胶布，感觉一点汗毛也被扯了下来。他没看向Hendricks，没看向任何人。他走出门，坐出租车回去。

快到Kentish Town的时候，Thorne坐在出租车后座上，看着窗外，反复用掌心摩挲嘴唇，那里仿佛被烧灼过，给他留下一种空荡荡而羞耻的感觉。

\--

他们没再谈这件事，新年的时候Brenda回爱尔兰去了，在那之前，Hendricks在短信和电话里和Thorne讨论他应不应该和Brenda一起回去，结论是感觉太正式了。Thorne先是假装没听懂，然后告诉Hendricks自己捂着耳朵，一句也没听进去，最后告诉他是的，新年夜他可以到Thorne的公寓来。他们把速冻食物扔进微波炉，炸了薯条，大量地吃Thorne囤积的零食，不到十点就喝得一塌糊涂。Thorne隐约觉得他度过节日的方式需要改进，但他太醉了，没心思去想。

之后Thorne和Hendricks讨论所有聊了一百次的白痴话题，每次觉得再也找不到什么话来说的时候，总是又冒出一两个新的。Hendricks半躺在沙发上，T恤不知道什么时候掀起来了，露出一点肚皮，但他根本没注意到。他半睡半醒地嘲讽Thorne新年一个人呆着，Thorne嘲讽他为什么不找个夜店打发时间，“因为……我有个男朋友。”Hendricks晕乎地说。这里有一个尴尬的停顿，而Thorne希望Hendricks没有注意到。他举起啤酒瓶，用喝酒来掩饰。

然后Hendricks对着电视狂笑起来，Thorne也就不用回答了。

快到十二点的时候，Hendricks打电话给Thorne，醉醺醺而含糊地嚷嚷今年可别一头撞到招牌上去了，虽然Thorne在客厅里就能听到他在浴室里说话。过了一会儿， Thorne有些担心，害怕Hendricks躺在地板上，在呕吐物里睡着了。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，打开洗手间的门，朝里面看去，Hendricks睡在浴缸里，一条腿耷拉在浴缸边上，靴子不知道到哪儿去了，手里拿着一瓶啤酒。

“赞极了。”Hendricks说，看着墙壁上的某个点，咯咯傻笑起来。

今年，没有笨蛋朝天乱开枪，Thorne站在那里，听着窗外烟花的声音，他盯着Hendricks的脸，突然想起了Hendricks的嘴唇隔着胶布胡乱地压在他的嘴上的感觉，他眨了眨眼，张开嘴，然后放弃了。走进浴室，放下马桶圈，盖上马桶盖子，一屁股坐上去，后脑勺靠着墙壁，感觉自己醉着，愚蠢着，孤独着。

过了一会儿，他睁开眼，看见Hendricks从浴缸里爬了出来，在地板上摇摇晃晃地走了几步看起来就像是有人在摇晃桌子，而桌子上堆着的一沓乱七八糟的书却依然保持着平衡。Thorne假笑起来，鼓掌，“这东西是活的。”他欢呼。Hendricks鞠了个躬，然后跌坐在他旁边，叹了口气。

“我希望我还有啤酒。”Hendricks说，渴切地，举起酒瓶。

好吧，Thorne含糊地想。

他们用酒瓶互相碰了一下，然后Hendricks又傻笑起来，他的脑袋靠着Thorne的大腿，闭着眼睛。有一会儿，在洗手间的明亮灯光下，Hendricks的脸庞显得失落，但也可能只是想吐。Thorne看着他，想着他什么时候鬓角已经出现了白色。

“我有个很好的男朋友。”Hendricks嘟囔。“提醒你，他人很好，长得好看，嗯，爱尔兰人，臀部很正点。顺带一说，在床上也很不错。他很棒。他很可能是我能交往的人里最好的了。我爱他。但我觉得……有点难受。你知道，就只是……难受。我有些时候不敢看着他。我他妈的甚至不能说，是的，我想和你一起过节，是的，我想和你在节礼日的清晨做爱，在你哥哥的房子里。我不能。我说不出来。我和他说，没关系，你一个人回去吧。我很好。”他笑着，脸庞扭曲起来。“我他妈的好极了。为什么所有事情都非得感觉是悬在空中？”

Thorne等待了一秒，然后伸手笨拙地触碰他的肩膀。

这个时候，电视里响起了倒计时。五十八秒，五十九秒，十二点。

新年就这么过去了。

\--

时间是2006年，Hendricks打电话问他在不在家，有没有啤酒。

Thorne接到电话的时候在浴室里，他一边试着一只手把内裤拉上大腿，一边含糊地回答，花了很一会儿来寻找平衡，几乎觉得Hendricks是存心这个时候打来。但Hendricks在电话里听起来像是嗓子里塞着什么东西，像是刚哭过，或者对什么人吼叫过。Thorne严肃起来，坐在浴缸边上，回答，是的，他在家，有啤酒。半个小时后Thorne打开门，Hendricks站在门口，样子僵硬，肩膀上有融化的雪花，一句话也不说就走进公寓，在客厅里一屁股坐下。

然后就开始哭。

Thorne等了一秒，然后跟过去，站在沙发旁边，有些僵硬，低头看着Hendricks。他鬼祟地打量了Hendricks一眼，然后在他旁边坐下。

Hendricks闻起来像是花了很长时间抽烟，而Thorne觉得自己也需要抽一支。

Hendricks双手捂着脸，泪水从他的手指之间滴落在地板上。过了一会儿，Thorne递给他面巾纸，他很响亮地擤鼻子，除此之外，还是一句话也不说，Thorne感觉自己的胃正在缓慢地翻搅着，但理智地保持了沉默。

几分钟后，Hendricks开始说话了。

前提是含含糊糊，在抽噎里闪闪躲躲的‘听着……不’‘我做了什么啊’‘……不！’‘我应该和那个混蛋说清楚’‘我怎么能那么做’‘我做了什么啊’也算是某种陈述。

“你能不能……”Thorne很有礼貌地说，然后不知道自己想说什么。

Hendricks不搭理他，所以他索性闭上了嘴。

情况正在不可避免而疯狂地向着Cheers某集的某个场面疾驰而去，但Thorne既不知道应该做些什么，也不确定自己是不是Sam，因为那表示Hendricks就是Shelly，而那一定会让Hendricks变得更加神经质。

最后他举起一只手，一个停顿，小心翼翼地拍了拍Phil的肩膀。“你还要更多的面巾纸吗？”

他需要。而他抹了抹眼泪，擤了擤鼻子，又开始新的一轮‘噢我真是……’

Thorne觉得捂住耳朵不是很可行，所以他只是继续坐着。

十五分钟Thorne觉得忍无可忍，把Hendricks哄到院子里，想要呼吸点空气，外面不像他想的那么冷，没达成他悲壮地想冻死他们俩的企图。Thorne从厨房里找来两把椅子，他们坐在阳台上，Hendricks心情好点了，心不在焉地喝啤酒，听起来说的又像是英语了。他嘟囔为什么要在大半夜坐在院子里挨冻，躲躲闪闪了半天，说Brenda和他吵架，Thorne听到这里就感觉到不自在，他喝啤酒，听着Hendricks的声音变得严肃，变得失落，Thorne听出情况比他想象的要严重很多，但是张了张嘴，还是什么都没说出来。Hendricks继续絮絮叨叨的蠢话，摆出一副顽固的样子。Brenda说明天来他公寓收拾东西，最后他说，眨了眨眼，脸庞不知道是因为寒冷还是哭泣而泛着红色。

“你要我吻你一下让你感觉好点吗？”一分钟后，Thorne说，含糊而僵硬。这应该是个笑话，但是说出来的时候就像是嘴里呼出的白雾，冰冷而在空气里消散开去。

“闭嘴。”

“你说了很多同志性爱，你知道。”Thorne痛苦地表示。

“而你刚才说的让你正式成为了一个恐同的混蛋。”Hendricks反驳。

他没继续说下去，但他脸上有了一点笑意。

他们一罐接一罐地喝啤酒，然后Hendricks在他和Brenda为什么争吵的原因上撒了谎，也拒绝说下去，但是Thorne不介意。他看着Hendricks脸上的痛楚慢慢消退，Hendricks喝酒，嘴附近的线条松弛下来，接着又因为记忆翻涌上来，再然后，那些痕迹也渐渐褪去，变成了其他的什么东西，某种更接近于接受的东西。只是Thorne不知道那能维持多久。

他想着Hendricks打电话给他，说自己不能出门，因为他要和Brenda一起度过一个超级同志的夜晚的时候声音里的快乐。不知道为什么，Thorne感觉到一点为他人的幸福感到羡慕的刺痛，一点为这种幸福破碎的失落。

十来分钟后他去接Brigstocke打来的电话，Hendricks去应门拿外卖披萨。Thorne回到客厅的时候，看见Hendricks背靠着墙壁，双手抱在胸前，眼睛圆睁，像是因为什么念头而感到痛楚，他试着不要哭泣，脸庞皱缩着，牙齿紧咬，但是没能成功。

Hendricks蹲下来，颤抖着。

Thorne不知道应该说什么。

他什么也没说。

\--

时间是2006年， Thorne又一次进了医院，他们抓到了凶手，Hendricks来看望他，坐在Thorne旁边，整个身体向前仰，椅子的两条腿悬在半空中。Hendricks穿着一件旧兜帽衫，罕见地没剃胡子，让Thorne想起了一些东西，只是些模糊的记忆，但不知道为什么让他觉得高兴。Hendricks看起来比这些日子里的大多数时候都要轻松开朗了很多，他说他没事了，Brenda搬了出去，很有可能正在约会和其他人，Hendricks双手耷拉在椅背上，下巴枕在手背上，说他下定了决心，要找一个愿意和他一起面对各种事情的伴侣。

“不会真的那么难的，对吧？”他说。

Thorne不知道Hendricks是想要一个答案还是只是设问，不知道他是在问Thorne还是问自己。

他想着他们倾述那些事情的晚上，想着Phil趴在沙发上，因为记忆和很可能永远也得不到的东西而哭泣，太多痛楚和太多失望了。

“怎么样？为啥还要抗拒呢？你和我。我们两个一起领养个孩子。”Hendricks说。

“但我不知道我能不能成为一个很棒的父亲。”Thorne回答。

之后Hendricks取笑他，而Thorne大笑起来，一直到他的伤口又痛了起来，他按下吗啡栓的按钮，一下，两下，一直到一切都好了起来，一切都被忘记了。

Thorne脸上还带着一个小小的笑容，但已经不记得他为什么要笑了。

\--

时间是2007年，而Phil Hendricks说他再也不想见到他。

\--

不，倒退，回到两天之前。

\--

时间是2007年，Hendricks不把他说的话当回事。

\--

时间是2007年，Thorne绝望地试图在夜店里寻找Hendricks，在人群里，他看向任何方向都是陌生的脸，闪烁的灯光，音乐太大声了，他感觉胸膛像塞满了纸团。“Hendricks！”Thorne吼叫。“Phil Hendricks！”，有几张脸好奇地看向他，但是很快又转开了。远远地，Thorne看见Holland也深陷在人群里，他又试着打了一次Hendricks的电话，语音信箱。Thorne咒骂着，慌乱得只想抓着什么人的衬衫前襟，嚷嚷到对方说出他需要的事实。无数胳膊和肩膀撞到他的肩膀和胳膊，无数人踩了他的皮鞋，Holland看向他，用口型示意他没找到，Thorne额头上都是汗水，他停下来，脱掉外套，拿在手里。

“ **Phil Hendricks** ！”他又一次吼叫。

“干脆打个电话给他吧。”在Thorne侧面有人说，但是在他转过头的时候，没人说话了。

Hendricks不相信威胁，觉得Brooks寄Hendricks在公寓外面的录像给Thorne是个玩笑。他为什么不能认真一点？要多少尸体才能让他感到害怕？Thorne站在舞池里，想着Hendricks在话筒里顽固地重复， _那只是个玩笑_ ，是的，之前Brooks寄给Thorne的相片里的每一个人都死了，但是他们都和案子有联系，都是他复仇的对象，但Hendricks什么也没做，那只不过是Brooks想让Thorne感到恐惧。Hendricks说服了他，声音一点也没有发抖，冷静地仿佛Brooks没有躲在他的公寓外面，拍摄他走下汽车。

最后一点Hendricks没错。

Hendricks答应了他不回家，在一个朋友家借宿。但是当他们联系到那个朋友，发现他不知道什么时候出去了，而且电话打不通，Thorne抓着手机，想着他真的应该叫Hendrick站在他所在的地方不动，然后赶到那里，把手机塞进他嘴里。

至少这样Thorne知道他是安全的。

他的另外一个朋友提到他可能只是在外面玩，关了手机。那听起来不错。那听起来是他们仅剩的。

周六的晚上，一个同志夜店里到底能有多少人？两个呢？三个呢？他们至少出动了两个小队，两组探长带着警员寻找，派了探员等在Hendricks的公寓门口，等在法医办公室，甚至等在Thorne的公寓门口。但是Hendricks不接电话，也没人看到他。

恐惧一点点地从Thorne的身体里满溢到喉咙，有一会儿，他只希望他一回头就能看到Hendricks，醉醺醺的，一脸大惊小怪，讽刺Thorne就是个戏剧皇后。Thorne打电话询问搜索其他夜店的警官，在噪音里尽可能地分辨他们在说什么，没有，没一个人看到他妈的Hendricks在哪儿，他站在舞池里，皮夹克下满是汗水，想着他已经迟了。

而他不会放弃。

Holland冲上DJ台，Thorne跟了上去，DJ是个年轻人，把耳机摘下来，看着他们的样子就像是觉得他们疯了，Thorne拿出证件，关掉音乐。

夜店里一片寂静，然后是一片嗡嗡的表示惊讶的声音和议论的声音。

Thorne看见两个保安走了过来，Holland出示警徽。Thorne抓住话筒，几乎无助地看着台下。

在他可以看到的范围里，没一张脸是他需要看到的。

“Phil Hendricks？”他说。

话筒发出一声爆响，尖锐而震颤。但没人动。

“我们在寻找Phil Hendricks，如果有人看到他……”

他的电话响起。

“没准那是他。”有人在台下嚷嚷。没人笑。所有人都他妈的那么严肃。

Holland看向他，脸上满是希望。

那不是他。

他们最后在另外一个夜店里找到了Hendricks，绑架人质与谈判小组一个强悍能干的女探长找到的。在一个小巷里，她在电话里告诉Thorne，声音显得有点困窘，Thorne听得稀里糊涂，这个时候雨下大了，他坐在车里，看着外面白茫茫的水雾，电话里远处好像有什么人在愤怒地抗议。

“等我到你那儿再说。”他最后说。

Thorne到了的时候得到了更多的解释，事实是他们干扰了Hendricks的 _重要约会_ ，在所有人寻找他的时候，他在一条小巷里，和一个男孩 _调情_ 。这应该让Thorne感到愤怒，但是不知道为什么，他只觉得如释重负。

“是我的错。一切都好，他没事。情况是……我觉得那是Brooks，我看见有个男人，他俩站在一起，他压在Hendricks身上，双手摸向他脖子，我觉得……”她说，Thorne看了一眼巷子口，看到了另外一个警官，他提高声音，那边没有动静。

“那不是Brooks，只是他遇到的一个男孩。”她继续说，说Hendricks冷静下来的时候，得用拽的才把她从那个男孩身上弄下来，然后她看向其他地方，仿佛不愿意继续说下去，不愿意想起自己看到了什么，潮湿的夜色里，她的表情显得不可阅读。

“你确定吗？”Thorne说，感到的只有欣慰和感谢。

_不知道她看到了什么。_

他想着他在舞池里，想着……

有人快步跑到他面前，瞪着他。

“你死定了。”Hendricks说。“我要去找Brigstocke投诉然后埋了你。”

Hendricks站在离Thorne不到一英尺的地方，眼里闪着灼灼的怒火。雨水淋透了他，而Thorne下意识向他伸出一只手的时候，Hendricks像是几乎没意识到，绷着脸，怒视Thorne。熟悉的愤怒回到了Thorne身上。但不是现在，他努力试着控制。

至少这一次，他要让Hendricks听进去。

解释完后Hendricks仿佛终于感到了害怕——但那只是Thorne的错觉，因为他坚持自己只是做了文书工作。他只是签了个名。Thorne厌倦了争吵，厌倦了Hendricks的怒气，他指出庭上Brooks看到的那份证物文件，签名是Hendricks的，那代表了一切。Hendricks眨了眨眼，意识到了事实。他抹了一把脸上的雨水，Thorne才注意到Hendricks衬衫纽扣是歪斜的，裤子拉链没拉上，一种很接近嘲讽的情绪让他脸庞发烧，但他什么也没说，看着Hendricks慢慢地意识到了什么。

“我不……”Hendricks说。“操。”

“是的，操，你不记得了。你不记得那份文件。”

“那你是怎么知道的？”

Thorne迟疑了一下，告诉Hendricks在那里等他，Hendricks看着他，缓慢地眨眼，然后Thorne肩膀紧绷，说出了事实，他说了备用手机，说了他和Brooks如何一直保持着联系，说了他们的秘密热线，Brooks和他说的那些事情。他听着自己说，这有多么无害，只是个策略，他努力地想让自己听起来可信而冷静，而Hendricks让他说。

Hendricks什么也没说。

Thorne说完的时候，发现巷子里变得骇然地安静。远处，几个警员还在封锁现场，聊天，躲雨，而Hendricks只是盯着他，仿佛他变成了什么全新的东西。

有一会儿，他不知道Hendricks脸上的表情是什么意思。因为他在Hendricks苍白而带着一丝恐惧的脸庞上看到的神色，很像是嘲讽。

但Thorne太累了，已经不想继续争吵了。

“你知道你说的话听起来像是什么吗？”Hendricks最后说。

Thorne没有回答，有一会儿，他不知道自己是否有答案。

几分钟后Thorne趁其他人没注意到的时候，转到另外一个街角，他没带伞，雨水落到他的头发里，从脸上和皮夹克上滑落，他开始是在走，然后跑了起来，脸颊依然因为夜店闷热的空气而滚烫，Thorne停住脚步，掏出藏起来的另外一个手机，琢磨他应该找个地方遮挡雨水，避免手机坏掉，但他只是按下那个号码。

Brooks的号码。

Thorne站在一条街后面的停车场里，一动不动，雨水从他的头发一直流到额头上，再流淌到鼻子上，他尝到了冰冷而带着灰尘的味道。

_你不能动他，你不能动他。_ horne单调而惊骇地反复想着，攥紧手机。 _你不能……_

“我本来计划让他得到一点乐子的。那个法医。”Brooks说。“在男孩把他交给我之前。”

_我在巷子里找到了他，一个男人压在他身上，双手摸向他的脖子……_

“现在，男孩回到我这里，尾巴夹在两腿之间，说是有个女人把他的屎都揍了出来。”Brooks接着说。

Thorne听着他说的话，他每句都听清楚了，而且也听懂了。

“他和这件事情没关系。”Thorne说。

“因为他是你的朋友？”

“Hendricks和你所经历的一切都没有关系。”他强调，感觉自己仿佛在溺水。

“Angie和Robbie也是无辜的。”

Thorne呼吸，太多雨水了，他在衬衫上擦了擦手机，他想着，他应该说他很抱歉，但是他说出来的却是：“我知道失去是什么感觉。”

“Nicklin说你知道。”

_警员身亡。子弹穿过她的额头。_

_她看着我。恳求我救她。我应该那么做。我应该能做到。我希望我能做到。而他微笑着对我说，我会记得的，我会后悔的。_

“那么？”Thorne说。

“那不一样。”

有什么地方的窗户没关好，在风里劈啪作响。Thorne抓紧手机。

他厌倦了感到后悔，感到所有人看着他，仿佛他一再行差踏错。

“你为什么要让其他人经历你所经历的？”他嘶哑地说。

“那不……”

“你是在让其他家庭经历你所经历的。”

Brooks没有回答Thorne。他再张口的时候，说的是“我很抱歉他是你的朋友。我是说，夜店的那个法医。事情的发展总是出人意料，不是吗？”

_你那个基佬朋友怎么样了？他一切还好吗？_

Nicklin的笑容出现在Thorne眼前，在长桌后面，看着他，和Thorne谈自己为了一点乐趣而让Brooks承诺的事情。

_是的，你不知道，但他知道。他要你承诺对吗？_

_因为他要我记得。他要我后悔。_

“好好地听我说，你现在就忘掉有Phil Hendricks这个人，否则，我向你保证，局面一定会变得非常难看。”Thorne说得缓慢，他听见自己的声音在雨声中显得渺小、脆弱，但冷静，不带着胁迫。他只是在说一个事实，确保Brooks听见每个词。

他想着自己会做什么，尝到了话语和恨意在舌头上的味道。

他听见的只有沉默。

“这样一说，我觉得我应该有更重要的人需要关心。”话筒那边最终回答。

Thorne挂掉电话，继续向前走，四下非常安静，只有仿佛无休无止的雨声和远处什么窗户里透出来的电视声音，每走一步，他都觉得寒意渗透了身体。但他还要回去，找到Hendricks。

Hendricks还活着。

\--

时间是2007年，Thorne和Hendricks面对面坐在餐桌上，看着对方，因为对彼此说的话而感到惊讶。

一开始Thorne先起床，开车去询问证人，回来的时候发现Hendricks还在他的卧室里睡觉，浴室他做了早饭，煮了咖啡。他开始收拾沙发床的时候，Hendricks醒了，走到客厅里，显然没睡好，然后他们坐在餐桌旁吃，Hendricks穿着Thorne的一件旧睡衣，埋头吃煎蛋，一句话也不说。

过了一会儿，他们有一句没一句地聊天，Hendricks不相信Thorne的理论，暗示觉得他和Brooks保持联系是一件只比从新苏格兰场楼顶跳下来稍微不那么愚蠢一点的事。

好像一拳头打在桌子上。

他们沉默了一会儿，然后Thorne说了一句话，然后又说了一句，他说的时候想到的是自己的委屈，想的是为什么没有人愿意冷静下来，听一听他说的。

“如果不是我和他保持联系，你现在——”他说。

Hendricks手里的刀叉凝固了，他盯着盘子，有一会儿像是打算什么也不说，什么也不做。

然后Hendricks抬起头。

“什么？”他说。阳光照在Hendricks脑袋的一侧上，但是他的表情一片空白。

“我不是说——”

“你觉得那都是我的错？”

Thorne看着盘子，那种溺水的感觉又回来了。

然后他知道自己说的话听起来像是什么了。

“我没那么说。”Thorne说，几乎茫然而怯懦地，希望自己什么也没有说。

“你觉得我应该记得那份证物文件？”又一个质问。

“我的意思是，我有点吃惊，就是那样……”

Hendricks的视线移开，他依然握着刀子，但是手指颤抖着，厨房里沉默得像是真空，Thorne想着自己应该做点什么，但只是抬着脸，看着他。大约一分钟后，Hendricks转过脸，直直地盯着Thorne。

“那是一具我接近六年前看过一眼的尸体，一份我写过的报告，你知道我一个星期要经手多少尸体吗？你知道吗？即使我知道名字，我也会忘记，而且我永远也不会知道到底是谁杀了他。在那种情况，当你的手伸进一个人的腹部，你不把他们当做一个曾经呼吸过的人看待，会让你多少好受一点。如果你忘记，忘记他们的名字是John或者Anne或者无论什么，你从指甲下把他们的一部分刮出来的时候会变得更容易一点，然后，又一具尸体推了进来……”

他眼里满是泪水，然后举起手，忿恨地擦掉。

他们吃完了早饭，Hendricks在客厅里看电视，Thorne洗碗，听着客厅里的声音，想着他做了什么。

他抓住水龙头，不知道要怎么继续想下去。

\--

后来他打了很多次电话给Hendricks，每次都是答录机，每次都是语音信箱，Hendricks不再到他的公寓度过周末，一个星期后Thorne提着一袋子啤酒和薯条去Hendricks的公寓敲门，没人回答。

他回到公寓里一个人吃完了，然后又打了一次电话，没人回答。喝到第五罐的时候，他把易拉罐捏扁，扔向垃圾桶，但是没有命中，在地板上滑开去。

就像这些日子里他脑子里的想法。

之后在法医办公室里，好像他总是刚好错过Hendricks，Thorne朝解剖室里看，仿佛Hendricks躲在里面，等待他走开。

事实很清楚，Hendricks不想和他说话。

而他也不想追逐Hendricks。

\--

时间是2007年，他把一切都搞砸了

Thorne开车去白鹿巷，准备在球场大吼大叫几个小时，他带了两罐啤酒和一根巧克力棒，军备不算多，但考虑到Hendricks还在施行频道静默，所以他觉得不用考虑Hendricks那件不知道为什么能塞半打啤酒和两包薯片和一包香肠的外套。出门之前，Thorne试着再打了一次Hendricks的电话，语音信箱，但没关系，反正另外一张票也不在他手里。

比赛本身一如既往，Thorne不到下半场就喝光了啤酒，看着热刺又一次在挣扎着试图取胜，看台还算平静，到现在为止还没人朝台下扔硬币，他让自己吼叫，嚷嚷，举起一只手，包围在汗水和激动的情绪里，在人群之间，不用再去想其他东西。

前天，Thorne用把另外一张阿森纳对热刺的球票寄给了Hendricks，不知道他是否拿到了，这些日子里，Thorne时不时会在拿报告或者听简报的时候看到Hendricks，他们点头，简短地问好，仅此而已，Hendricks不介意他在餐厅里和他坐一张桌子，但他也不会多说一句话。

Brooks的案件结束后，Thorne留言给Hendricks，邀请Hendricks到自己的公寓来，他们也许可以，他不知道，也许一起吃顿饭什么的。没有回答。Thorne没叫外卖，买了点东西，一半按照记忆，一半按照查到的菜谱，笨拙地做好了，他等待，看着电视，快到八点的时候又打了一次电话。十点的时候，他再把菜加热，吃了一部分，剩下的留到第二天吃。

一个星期，两个星期，Thorne道了歉，留言，在走廊上和Hendricks肩并肩地走，恳求他听自己说完。Hendricks礼貌地听了，然后告诉Thorne不必那么做，他肯定这不值得。他说话的时候看着Thorne的眼睛，没有挣扎，没有漠然，只是公事公办地说。然后他说他很忙，Hendricks盯着Thorne，一直到Thorne僵硬地点了点头，他自顾自走开，一次也没回头。

三个星期，一个月。Thorne不记得他上次在手机上看到Hendricks的短信是什么时候了，然后有一天，Thorne发现他在打量Hendricks站在吧台前的轻松背影，琢磨自己感到的到底是无奈还是忿恨。

也许Hendricks有非常好的理由和他中断关系，这个发现让Thorne想着。

他不愿意想下去。

一个月又两个星期。

Hendricks有了个新男朋友，Holland说，然后立刻闭上了嘴，局促地看Thorne一眼，讪讪地喝啤酒，说那不关他的事。Thorne想告诉他外勤的时候别想着其他事情，但到头来他什么也没说。Holland看他的表情就像是个苦恼的孩子，不知道自己应该在冷战里站在哪个家长的那一边。而这个念头让Thorne觉得恶心。Thorne找了个借口转移话题，想知道能不能耍个什么把戏从Holland嘴里再套出几句话来，同时不让他起疑心。

Holland没什么想要说的，而且毫无疑问知道Thorne在做什么。最后Thorne决定，也许就是这样结束了。

阿森纳又进了一球，一片嘘声。Thorne坐回座位，咒骂着，有一会儿很高兴不用去想他的一团乱麻。

加时赛结束，阿森纳二比一热刺，Thorne穿上外套，他不想夹在人群里走出球场，于是他坐在那里，看着人们走开，露出一地塑料袋、包装纸和装啤酒的纸杯。

他走到街上的时候四下安静，觉得自己精疲力竭，嗓子嘶哑，脑子里一片空白。几个穿着阿森纳队服的年轻人站在街边，左右张望，像是迷了路，Thorne自顾自向前走，觉得Hendricks也许没收到包裹。

或者只是不在乎。

这个念头有一种苦涩的味道。

他决定最好他还是去喝一杯。

他不知道为什么Hendricks不再在乎了，也不知道自己是否介意。

半个小时后，Thorne推门走进酒吧，看到Hendricks坐在角落里。

他后退了一步，然后觉得没必要。他走了进去，尽可能不引人注意。站在柜台前，假装在研究酒瓶，偷偷地打量Hendricks。Hendricks坐在一张桌子旁，一个人，脑袋低垂着，他看起来不太快活，但即使把Thorne所有的自负都用上，他也不觉得Hendricks是在为他黯然神伤。考虑到阿森纳的成绩，大概是那个新男朋友。Thorne脑子里冒出一串很是聪明的评论，但是是的，他叫了一杯酒，闭着嘴，安静地缩在另一个角落里，希望他能够相信自己没有显得鬼鬼祟祟，更没有试图躲避Hendricks的视线。

他喝到第二杯的时候，发现脑子里的评论越来越多，而且几乎每一个都很精彩，他为此谴责每次Hendricks一觉得自己的感情生活不顺利就立刻找他， _不要说我从来没为你做过什么_ ，Thorne沉闷地想。

Thorne没胃口吃橄榄，继续打量Hendricks，他没什么变化，还是一副长时间感情生活波澜壮阔惊心动魄的样子，眉头紧皱，一只手托着下巴。

他脸上有什么东西让Thorne觉得空荡荡的。

而他意识到的时候，发现自己拿着酒杯，站在Hendricks面前。

Hendricks缓慢地抬起头，看着他。

“滚蛋。”Hendricks说。

Thorne坐下。

“你想逃跑也可以。”他粗鲁地说。

Hendricks盯着桌子，仿佛决定他的酒杯是全世界最有趣的东西，然后他像是下定了决心，站了起来。

“啊，是的，你就是要逃跑。”Thorne干巴巴地说。

从表情来看，Hendricks挣扎于扇Thorne一巴掌还是揍他的鼻子之间，他想得那么用力，鼻子上都出现了皱纹，最后他显然决定自己的层次比这个更高，所以只是带着一个便秘表情呲了呲牙，冷淡地点了一下头，径直走向一个方向，既然那不是大门，那么要么是秘密出口，要么是厕所。

它看着不像一场胜利，听着不像一场胜利，琢磨着也不像一场胜利，所以，它就不是一场胜利。

Thorne叹了口气，跟了过去。

Hendricks没在撒尿，他站在洗手台边，盯着镜子，灯光照在他脸上，昭示了所有秘密，Thorne意识到他喝得大概远比Thorne想象的多。他的脸庞木然，仿佛一张白纸被人在手中捏成一团再展开，千叠万壑。但每一条皱纹和标记之间，有太多的东西，而Thorne发现他无法再去阅读。他看着镜子里Thorne的脸庞，眼神晕眩而几近放弃。

“我很抱歉。”Thorne说。

Hendricks不搭理他，自顾自地打开水龙头洗手。

“是吗？”Hendricks最后说。

“我搞不懂，我想说的是……是的，这是我的错。我你知道。但是你——我的意思是，你得告诉我，我应该怎么做。我不想——我不能——”Thorne局促地说，吞咽下后半句话，词语在他脑子里显得太过可怖，他不能说出来，担心会变成其他东西。担心会变成某种失控的东西。

_我不能在五年，十年，二十年之后看着电视，突然想起你在做什么，我不知道我是不能还能记得你，因为我已经失去了你。_

那不是正确的回答，因为Hendricks像是脸上挨了一拳，抬起头，直直地看着Thorne，眼睛圆睁，水依然冲刷着他的手。这种情况Thorne见过一两次，Hendricks拿着肥皂，一次又一次地洗手，因为无论怎么样都不够干净，无论怎么样他都无法停下来。Hendricks嘴唇附近的线条紧绷，他咬紧牙齿，关掉水龙头。

“Phil……”

“你要告诉我这又是我的错吗？”Hendricks嘶声说，肾上腺素和烈酒让他脸颊上浮现出一片模糊而粗糙的红色。

“不。冷静一点。听我——”

“你是个混蛋。那就是你。但是，至少你是——”一个停顿，无论后面是什么，都没有被说出来。“但是我不能继续这样下去了。我不能继续想着，也许我搞错了，也许又是那样，你在前面横冲直撞，你跑得那么快，完全不去想其他人会怎么样？Thorne？其他的还在呼吸的活生生的人？你想要那么多东西。但你——你只是伸手就拿。你觉得所有东西都是理所当然的。”

Hendricks停了下来，他尖锐地吸进一口空气，然后他再张嘴的时候，轻蔑出现在他的声音里。

“仔细一想，你对我来说完全没用。”他说。

Thorne偶尔会想到，也许他不了解Hendricks的所有东西，也许他从来没有真正地了解过Hendricks，到头来，这是什么意思？Thorne能看懂审讯室对面脸庞上的表情代表什么，却搞不懂一个朝夕相处，知道他呼吸节奏的人，不知道他或者她到底要什么，看着他们的表情因为他说的话而黯淡，痛楚，然后掩饰过去，仿佛他不能做得更好，仿佛他被关在门外，不知道要怎么才能进去。

之后Thorne做的事情，他没能找到一个足够好的借口。

一定要说的话，更接近一个因为像是幽灵一样的回忆。甚至不是对Hendricks亲吻他的记忆。

_是因为他那个时候看着Thorne_ _的样子，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下，被笑意模糊，恐惧而带着一丝无法察觉的渴望。_

Thorne看着Hendricks满是怒火的脸庞，眼神因为唾弃而黯淡，然后Thorne凑过去，按住Hendricks的肩膀，吻他。

Hendricks让他那么做，然后等待了一秒，用胳膊肘顶着他的胸膛，Hendricks的腰压着洗手台，眼里闪着灼灼的暴怒。然后他扯着Thorne的外套前襟，像是不知道应该做什么。

“不。”他说。“不。”

每重复一次，Hendricks的嘴唇就扭曲一次，Thorne无法分辨他的表情。但是他再次抬起眼的时候，却带着难以置信的希望。

“不。”他最后说。“即使是对我来说，也太蠢了。”

然后他推开Thorne。

Thorne见过太多的事情，见过许多破碎的关系，在大多数时候，只不过是说错了一句话，或者一个复杂的眼神，没有记忆闪回，甚至没有背景音乐。

到头来，只不过是：我什么都没有想，我不想让你离开。

Thorne抓住Hendricks的肩膀，把他推进厕所隔间。他反手上了锁，时间过去了多久？五分钟？十分钟？随时都有人可能进来。Hendricks瞪着他，像是拿不准他要做什么。Thorne凑过去，太狭窄了，他们几乎挤在一起，他用肩膀按住Hendricks，脑袋几乎贴在一起，Hendricks的背撞到墙壁上，吃惊地叫了一声，然后他挣扎，一脸怒气。单调地问这是在干什么。在某个时间段里他还说了些什么。但是那些不重要。因为Thorne只想着——

——他什么也没有想。

Hendricks抬起头，看着Thorne，迟疑而茫然。

然后Thorne拉下他的裤子拉链。

Thorne闻到马桶消毒水的气味，闻到隔间门外便池里氨蒸发的气味，他闻到Hendricks肩膀和头发里的气息，Hendricks发出一声惊奇的小声音，Thorne脑袋贴着他的肩膀，下定决心，把手伸了进去。Hendricks急促地呼吸，一只手抓着他的胳膊，但是什么也没说。过了一会儿，Hendricks勃起了，Thorne隔着内裤抚摸他坚硬的阴茎，他的背弓起，发出一种咳嗽一样的声音，半是痛楚半是愉悦，Thorne头晕目眩，吸进的空气都带着一种古怪的麝香气味。Hendricks颤抖，喘息，挣扎着呜咽着要更多的东西，Thorne的食指和拇指抚过他的阴囊，他尖锐地吸进一口气，呢喃了句什么，他想抓住Thorne的裤裆，但Thorne退后一步，继续抚摸他，有一瞬间他看到Hendricks的脸，稍稍仰着，眼睛看着他，放松而目眩神迷，这比任何东西都让他觉得全身发冷。过了一会儿，Hendricks痉挛起来，手伸进嘴里紧紧咬住，他射了精，两腿软下来，黏糊的精液渗过内裤，粘在Thorne手指上，他额头贴着Thorne肩膀。

Thorne等了一分钟，然后退开，有一会儿不敢相信自己做了什么。

但他没喝醉，没有因为怒气而晕眩，他很清醒。

“这样够了吗？”他听见自己说。“这样是不是就够了？这是不是就是你要的？”

“你高兴了吗？”他说。

Hendricks没回答，他走出隔间，把变得软趴趴的阴茎塞回牛仔裤里，再拉上拉链。Hendricks低着头，Thorne看不到他的表情。然后他走近Thorne，一记右勾拳像铁锤一样打中Thorne的下巴，Thorne闷哼了一声，倒退一步，下颚感觉像是爆炸了，他头晕目眩，模糊里，他听见Hendricks走了出去，关上了门。

Thorne抓着洗手台，感觉泪水盈满了眼眶，但那只是因为他咬住了舌头。过了一会儿，在他能再次呼吸的时候，Thorne吐出嘴里带血的唾沫，洗手，一次又一次，他用了洗手液，不敢举起手仔细地看，或者闻手指上的气味。他只是执着地洗，一直到他除了冰冷的水温再也感觉不到任何东西，再也记不起Hendricks烙在他皮肤上的热度。

几分钟，他举起手，反复地翻转，看着湿漉漉的手背和掌心，手指苍白的皮肤下因为搓洗而泛着红色，但也仅此而已。

他纳闷为什么一切看起来还是那么正常。

\--

一个星期之后，Hendricks又开始和Thorne交谈，仿佛什么事情都没发生过，他轻松自在，甚至没多看Thorne一眼，Thorne想尖叫，想抓着Hendricks的肩膀使劲摇晃，但是他什么也没有做，害怕得动弹不得，所以他只是点了点头，继续泡茶，怎么也不能把茶包准确地放进茶杯。

他每次看向Hendricks的时候，都感觉胃里有什么东西在翻搅，在挣扎，他觉得仿佛自己等待手头仅剩的脆弱而珍贵的东西全都一拳打在他脸上，分崩离析。

周末的时候，Hendricks过来看比赛，他没带啤酒，小心地，他们喝得不多，半场休息的时候，Thorne打量他，电视机屏幕的光线在他脸庞上跳动，闪烁，最终，他闭上眼睛，仿佛感到疲倦，那天晚上Hendricks在客厅过夜，Thorne躺在床上，觉得自己应该怎么也无法睡着，他听着客厅里的动静，但什么也没有发生，什么都不应该发生，快天亮的时候，他睡着了。

醒来的时候Hendricks已经走了，留了张纸条，说是吃了他的面包。Hendricks没有把沙发床恢复原样，Thorne站在那里，一时不知道自己是否还能坐下去，恐惧于布料表面上还有残余的温度和气息。这就叫搞砸了，他迟钝地想。

Thorne最后整个上午坐在椅子上，看电视，打电话，吃外卖，打嗝，催眠自己，一直到下午才把沙发床复原。然后他用了一个晚上把自己灌醉，第二天早上醒来，发现自己睡在沙发上，嘴里有种恶心的味道，宿醉像是洪水，淹没了一切。

感觉就像是等待另一只鞋落到地面，却发现那只鞋在太空站旁边。

除此之外，再没有其他的。

\--

时间是1999年， Phil Hendricks说他也无处可去，所以到了晚上的时候，又是他们两个，又是在Thorne的公寓里，看着电视，喝着啤酒，无话可说。

Thorne试着抱怨街道上挤满的人和窗外没完没了的烟花，但是说了一会儿也觉得没意思，他继续喝，觉得自己很可悲，但Hendricks也没什么高明的见解要发表，所以过了一会儿，他俩在沙发坐着，变得舒适而自在，满足于时不时有烟花炸开的宁静。Hendricks试图说一个其他部门的探员的笑话，但是说到一半他就自己狂笑不止，Thorne翻了个白眼，又打开一罐啤酒。

在他脑子里的某个地方，他发现自己很庆幸Hendricks不再看着他，一脸受伤的表情，要一个‘为什么是我’和‘为什么我们不谈那件事情’的答案。为什么我们不谈论所有的事情？那个表情说。

无论什么都比那强。

“我在想着我悲惨的感情生活。”Hendricks沉闷地说。

“在新年夜？”

“在新年夜。”

“非常有创意。”

“闭嘴。”

Hendricks从来没提到过他的家庭或者女朋友，Thorne有段时间怀疑Hendricks到底有没有女朋友，但是那可能没什么关系，也许他有，但没兴趣向Thorne展示他们其实不是同等程度的可悲，也许他没有，但很有可能他们仍然不是同等程度的可悲。Thorne纳闷 Hendricks的天赋是不是专挑他的脚趾踩下去。但过了一会儿，这些都不重要了。

只要不说那些事，迟早都会忘记。

Hendricks看向其他地方，仿佛也意识到那是个白痴话题。

他们在对着互相嚷嚷愚蠢的话上找到了乐趣，但是那很快也过去了，Hendricks不到十点就睡着了，Thorne醒着，电视里有两个主持人正激动地说着俏皮话，他觉得自己知道他们的名字，但是想不起来了，他喝得不够多，但也没什么兴趣继续喝下去。

他想着其他人这个时候在做什么。

Hendricks躺在沙发上，睡得不安宁，他看起来疲倦，厌烦，所有可以用到三十多岁的单身汉和一个酒友在一个醉醺醺的晚上后的词，Thorne看着Hendricks，琢磨要不要拿床毯子过来，那是个好主意，但当他站在沙发前，抱着毯子，看着Hendricks的时候，不知道为什么，Thorne觉得自己在看着什么他永远也不可能拥有的东西。所有不是坐在一堆空啤酒罐里，正在和一个每次觉得他没在注意，看向他的表情就变得复杂的朋友度过新年夜的人拥有的东西。

那是个荒唐而可悲的念头，所以Thorne只是坐回原位，继续喝下去，等待新的世纪开始。

什么都没有改变。

\--

他从没和Hendricks谈所有他们需要谈的事情，而现在已经太迟了。

\--

时间是2008年，Phil Hendricks很快乐。

Hendricks的生日派对最后定在一个酒馆里面，说是派对也不过就是两张桌子拼到一起，一边坐着他工作上的朋友，一边坐着他的，其他朋友，这一边不认识那一边，那一边不认识这一边，长桌子两边互相打量，面面相觑，Thorne坐在自己的位置上，想着这给了双重生活一个很不错的解释。

忙碌的一周，忙碌的半个月，第三小组一直在奔波一个仇杀案，从Brigstocke到Thorne，几乎人人都睡在办公室里，靠三明治和咖啡为生。案子结束的时候，如释重负的叹息声一直能传到顶楼。之后Thorne、Holland、Kitson和Hendricks一起在The Oak喝酒。喝到第五轮的时候，Kitson回去了。Holland说了句俏皮话，关于他都不记得不在伦敦警察局工作的人长什么样子了，Hendricks醉醺醺地从酒杯后面回答，说是什么他的生日派对。Thorne和Holland都没当真。然后现在他们在这里，发现Hendricks的朋友真他妈的多。

Hendricks不介意他俩表现得像是一对困在格拉斯哥的伦敦人，他吃了很多，也喝了很多，Hendricks坐在长桌的另一头，Thorne的正对面，整晚都忙着和其他人说话。Thorne安静地喝酒，不确定自己都吃了些什么，Holland坐在他旁边，埋头吃菜，自从Hendricks有一次不小心说漏嘴告诉Holland，他有些朋友对Holland有意思后，Holland就变得抗拒而有些窘迫，仿佛难以置信有人觉得他有魅力这个事实，总之就是很像他在家庭妇女里的情况，Holland猛喝茶，痛苦地试图忽略所有慈爱而感兴趣的目光。换做其他时候，Thorne性格里某些嫉妒年轻而讨人喜欢的探员的丑恶部分很乐意看Holland受窘。但是现在，他只感觉自己孤身一人，身陷温情场景重围，还不能假装聊天。

喝到第五杯的时候，Thorne高兴了起来，他在菠菜里找到了乐趣，Holland紧张得吃不下主菜，Thorne扒拉走了大部分牛肉和蘑菇和橄榄，他们分着吃了Holland的松露意大利面。Thorne觉得Hendricks看了他一眼，或者只是看向他背后的餐桌，他不知道，也不愿意再去介意。

Hendricks一直在微笑，大笑，看起来足够真实。

看起来很是陌生。

蛋糕端上来的时候，Hendricks闭上眼睛，然后吹灭了蜡烛，他脸上的笑容因为醉意而显得柔和，一个Thorne不认识的男人凑近他，问他许了什么愿，Hendricks摇头，用句俏皮话掩饰过去。而Thorne拿到一块蛋糕，一边喝酒一边吃，慢慢地，他忘记了自己为什么在这里，或者他在做什么，他变得平静。

吃完了后Hendricks一个接一个送走了客人，Holland和他握手，拘谨地，大多数人只是拥抱Hendricks，他的站姿有点摇晃，但无论他有多醉，他都否定了其他的提议，他咕哝累了，半心半意地微笑。最后，一个褐色头发、穿着短夹克的女孩踮起脚，亲吻他的脸颊，说不要忘了星期六，Hendricks点头，抚摸她的头发，她是谁？他们是谁？Thorne不知道答案，觉得自己大概也永远都不会知道。

我唯一的也是最亲近的朋友。

所有人都离开了的时候，Hendricks在椅子上坐下，有一会儿，他盯着手里的饭盒——那里面装着打包好的剩菜，用袋子装着，像是惊讶他在做什么。然后Hendricks回过头，看着Thorne。

他一点也不显得惊讶，就只是疲倦。

“有人送了我XBOX。”他喃喃地嘟囔。脑袋向后仰，靠着椅背，眼睛半闭着。

“来吧，我送你回去。”Thorne说。

他抓起Hendricks的胳膊，把他扶到肩膀上，然后拽了出去。

Thorne把车留在停车场，叫了辆出租车，送Hendricks回去，已经快到是十一点了，Thorne只想送他回去再坐出租车回到自己的公寓，洗个澡然后睡觉，Hendricks大部分时间看起来都晕乎乎而沉默寡言，盯着窗外，但快到Hendricks的公寓的时候，他嚷嚷停下，Thorne叫他不要发酒疯，Hendricks摇头，坚持要停下。

“我饿了。”他说。

Hendricks提着剩菜，塑料袋擦过他的大腿，他似乎完全没意识到，只是摇摇晃晃地走进Subway——任何他神志清醒的时候都会远离二十英尺的地方，这本来应该是个警告，但Thorne跟在Hendricks后面，因为一种觉得有什么事情不对劲的感觉而没去注意。餐桌旁一个人没有，一个看起来无精打采的年轻人坐在柜台后面，看着他们，Thorne几乎感觉愧疚。

他们坐在座位上，打量菜单，Hendricks眉头紧皱，仿佛他无法确切地思考，最后随便叫了一个听起来最不恶心的。他嘴唇旁边沾了一点奶油，Thorne发现自己一直盯着那里。无可奈何地，他举起菜单，要了咖啡。无论他在想什么，都没人可以看到。

“你可以回到你操蛋的公寓吃你操蛋的牛舌和生日蛋糕。”他无力地建议。

Hendricks无视他，只是把脑袋靠着桌子，发出很像是想吐的声音，Thorne盯着他的头顶，想着掐死他会不会让事情变得容易一点。

“操蛋的四十五岁。”Hendricks说，声音几乎无法察觉。

“星期六你要做什么？”

“相亲，跳脱衣舞，不关你的事。”

Hendricks的Subway Club和甜饼到了，Thorne觉得他随时都会吐出来，但是他眉头都没皱一下，自顾自地吃，Thorne喝自己的咖啡，觉得自己脑子的想法很是沉闷。

Hendricks喝光了可乐，两只手耷拉在桌子上，看上去昏昏欲睡的时候，Thorne觉得是时候撤退了，Hendricks没有争论，跟在Thorne旁边，如果他是想用沉默的道德谴责和‘只有我们两个呆在一起的时候，我没理由对你礼貌’来折磨Thorne，那么他简直就是大师。

而Thorne厌倦了做错每一件事。

或者到头来，从来就没有一件事是关于他的。

走到楼下的时候，Thorne决定不顾羞耻，盯着Hendricks上楼，如果避免了他摔倒了脖子，也算是善举一件，但是Hendricks站在离他不到一英尺的地方，看着他，眼睛里闪烁着一种怪异的神色，他审视Thorne。

“上楼去睡一会儿，明天见。”Thorne说。

Hendricks没回答他，他胸膛在衬衫下面缓慢地起伏，有一会儿，像是越过Thorne的肩头，看向其他地方。

“不要让我一个人呆着。”他说。十分平静。

“我想最好还是不要。”Thorne回答，手指伸向下巴，触摸到长出来的胡渣，他痛楚地想着Hendricks到底是什么意思，但是他感到的只有困惑和因为喝了太多啤酒和咖啡带来的尿意。他摇了摇头。看着Hendricks，不想再搞砸任何东西，不想再在Hendricks醉得像个酿酒桶的时候朝里面扔进一根火柴。“不，Phil，睡觉吧。”

Hendricks仿佛完全没听见他在说什么，垂下脑袋，一只手抓挠脖子，他那么用力，手上苍白的关节几乎全都凸了出来。Thorne才注意到他的黑色窄领紧身西装外套一边肩膀松脱了，显出一副怪样子。可怜虫的发蜡不知道什么时候也被抹掉了，头发乱七八糟地耷拉着在额头前面，他有一会儿看起来不像是四十五岁。

像是二十五岁，睁着眼睛，想知道为什么Thorne不想和他谈一谈他们做的那件事。

Thorne脸颊僵硬，感觉胸膛里有种撕裂的感觉。

“闭嘴，闭上你该死的嘴。”Hendricks含糊地嘟囔，烦躁地用手掌拍打额头。“我怎么说你他妈的就怎么做，混账。”

这就是为什么Thorne最后坐在Hendricks的客厅的沙发上，想着自己应该拿个什么年度最佳错误选择奖。

Hendricks在厨房里含糊地嚷嚷说他有瓶85年的杰克丹尼斯不知道塞哪儿了，反正不是在他的屁股里面，他虚弱地笑，把瓷器弄得哗哗作响，Thorne听Hendricks叹息，听Hendricks迟疑地打开柜子再关上，觉得心烦意乱。他脱掉夹克，放到旁边，却不敢把膝盖拉到胸前，Hendricks的沙发太窄，客厅太新，太冷，太空旷，王八蛋没开暖气，但Thorne觉得那大概不是Hendricks脑子里当前最重要的事情。

“操，操。”厨房里传来响亮的一声，Thorne跳下沙发，但他还没跑出几步，Hendricks就走出了厨房，外套不知道到哪儿去了，两手空空。看来是没找到。

“操。”他单调地重复了一次，像是不太肯定自己在做什么。

Thorne站在那里，不知道能做什么。

然后他向前走了一步，两步，小心翼翼，手指触碰到Hendricks的肩膀，Hendricks还是没抬起眼，他感觉很冷。

“我今晚睡你的客厅里，你的暖气在哪儿？”Thorne说，不确定他是否听到了。因为Hendricks一动不动，呼吸里散发着威士忌和沙拉酱的气味。

除此之外，Thorne还闻到了Hendricks发汗的身体在衬衫下的汗味，闻到了他的须后水气息，手指在他的肩膀上感觉到了发烧一样的温度。

仿佛一个不应该拥有的记忆。

然后Phil推开他，吐了一地。

半小时后Thorne拖干净了地板，打开了暖气，Hendricks还在浴室里，不知道是在继续呕吐还是盯着墙壁，Thorne把衬衫挽到胳膊肘的位置，坐在沙发旁的地板上，不知道自己是不是应该进浴室看一看。他冲浴室嚷嚷了几声，得到了一些含糊的回答和呕吐的声音。Thorne还是可以闻到不远处熏天的酒气。他嘴里泛酸，想到了一些不太聪明的俏皮话。最后沉默了。而Hendricks楼上的邻居选择这个时候表达他对NME音乐的喜爱，Thorne捂着额头，感觉头疼正骑着摩托车朝他飞奔而来。

“你还活着吗？”他问了一次，然后又问了一次。

没有回答，但是他听见Hendricks又在冲马桶，估计还在喘气。

这个时候应该还有地铁。

Thorne想了一会儿，然后站起来，穿上外套，走出门去。

Hendricks的邻居是个年轻人，开门的时候Arctic Monkeys简直震耳欲聋，他板起脸，说他应该报警，Thorne告诉他自己就是警察，然后他不得不回答为什么警察就了不起，大约一分钟后，Thorne开始觉得自己闻起来也像是在垃圾桶里过了一夜，全身散发着宿醉和哀怨的气息，他抓着Hendricks的邻居的T恤前襟，然后在下一秒清醒过来，告诉他，试着小声一点，年轻人涨红了脸，与其说是意识到了他的职业还不如说是注意到了他们的体形差，而一只手伸到年轻人的肩膀上，一个女孩在他背后瞪着Thorne，过了一秒，Thorne才意识到她很可能是因为他看起来的样子感到惊讶。

Thorne咕哝着道歉，然后匆匆走下楼梯。快走到尽头的时候，突然无论如何也无法继续向前走，他坐下来，脑袋靠着墙壁，闭上眼睛，希望自己是在其他的任何地方。

希望他说了所有正确的话，做了所有正确的事。

Hendricks的公寓门关上了，Thorne敲门，等待，大约一分钟后，Hendricks看着他，什么也没穿。

“什么？”Hendricks说。

Thorne甚至懒得搭理他，自顾自走了进去。

他走到沙发那里，脱掉外套，Hendricks跟在他后面，还是赤条条的，但至少不再全是酒气。Thorne坐在地板上，两只手耷拉在膝盖上，他脑袋发木，任何念头都无法膨胀，细化，变成任何东西，他感到的只有挫败，疲倦和一种几乎舒适的空白。

“真够操蛋的。”Hendricks若有所思地说。

“找条裤子穿上，猪头。”

Hendricks没回答，一条腿落到在Thorne身侧，从小腿到膝盖都布满了复杂而明艳的刺青，他的光脚踩在Thorne的大腿上，但没用力。Thorne回头，看见Hendricks脸颊上还带着水珠，嘴唇因为呕吐干裂，Hendricks压根就没注意Thorne，只是出神而抑郁地看向墙壁。

“真够操蛋，朋友。”Hendricks重复，迷糊地眨眼。他把另外一条腿加上沙发，蜷在胸膛前面。

“我说找条裤子穿上。”

“我不冷。”

听起来是个不错的理由，Thorne几乎想笑起来，但最后，他什么也没做，只是站起来，坐在Hendricks旁边，看着墙上的时钟滴答滴答地行走。他只来过Hendricks的公寓几次，其中一次还是因为Hendricks打电话告诉他，Hendricks的公寓里因为潮气长了香菇，叫他快来观赏，顺便找个‘修复墙纸和装饰的工人’。这里感觉陌生，他想象Hendricks在这里每天下班吃饭睡觉再上班，却怎么也想不出来，太干净了，太空旷了，太孤零零的了。

“我不知道其他人是什么情况，但我觉得，如果我是个有人爱的可怜虫，我现在就不在这里了，你觉得对不对？”Hendricks说。

他听起来不太像是想要回答。但是Thorne希望自己有答案。

“我很抱歉。”Thorne最后说。

Hendricks耸了耸肩，傻笑起来。

“挺傻的。”他呼吸一样地说。

“不要觉得自己的笑话挺乐的。”

“我们之间总得有人这么觉得。”

在某个时间段，他们应该有过类似的对话。但Hendricks轻笑着，脑袋枕在光秃秃的膝盖上。他打了个嗝，Thorne闻到了酒气。他看向Hendricks的胳膊和肩膀，再也感觉不到什么，却又感觉到了一种模糊的东西。

“我的意思是，我——”Thorne想到的是他做的大多数事情，像公牛闯进瓷器店一样横冲直撞，像——但他说出口的却是另外一件事情。“——我不知道我还能打电话给谁。”

声音听起来细微而窘迫，软弱无力。Thorne执着而痛楚地想着他要怎么样才能准确地说出每一句他应该和需要说的话。但是到头来。也许那根本就是不可能的。太多从来没有谈起过，道歉，说清楚，承认，然后继续与之一起生活下去的事情。也许已经太迟了，也许不存在什么只要张口说出来，承认事实本身，再一次站起来，学会和过去相处的事情。也许。也许。

如果孤独和痛苦不讲逻辑，那么为什么其他的事情要讲逻辑？

“我不能想象我一个人对付所有糟心事，我不能想象——我不能想象我一个人呆着，因为我不能做得更好一点，我不会整天疯狂地想，我让——我让很多人感到失望，所以我活该如此。”Thorne说。“事实不是那样的。事实是，有些日子里我比其他日子更好一些。大部分时候我还不错。即使我不得不看着自己捡起每一个坏习惯。但是我想我应该努力。”

墙壁上的时钟咔擦咔擦地响着，楼上音乐的音量减小了，模模糊糊地，听不出是什么曲子。做电视剧里的角色的最大的好处是，你永远可以根据背景音乐来猜测你应该做什么。Thorne心不在焉地想，感觉心跳很快，仿佛狂奔了几十英里，他不敢回头去看Hendricks，左手抓着右手的胳膊，希望自己能找到一点剩余的勇气。

“我想——我想和你在一起。我的意思是，呆在一起，或者其他的，都可以。但是，我不知道你要什么，我也不知道我要什么。你知道，你可以是任何样子，你可以——我都可以接受。”他说。

应该有更好的话可以说，但是他不会，从来不会。

时钟应该在咔擦作响，但寂静中，Hendricks没有回答。

“我很抱歉。”Thorne呜咽，举起双手，死死地按住自己的脸庞，感觉身体正在向内皱缩起来。

他为Hendricks感到抱歉，为自己做的事情感到抱歉，为自己感到抱歉，悲恸让他颤抖起来，为他失去的，为他从来没有得到过的。

“没关系。”Hendricks最后说。

他的脑袋枕在Thorne的肩膀上，头发戳着Thorne的脖子，Hendricks的右手环住他的另外一侧肩膀，拉近他。

“混蛋。”他含糊地说。

“没关系。”Hendricks重复了一次。“真的没关系，你知道，我其实瞒喜欢一点痛楚的，只要适度就好。”

他说的话每一个词都是真的，但是组合起来后却不都是真的。Hendricks的声音比往常要低沉，嘶哑，几乎有些怯懦，Thorne坐在那里，感觉仿佛两只手捂住了自己的耳朵，他不用再去听他不需要听的可怖话语。

有一瞬间，Thorne突然明白了。

也许Hendricks也不知道如何是好。

Thorne等待，然后回过头，迟疑了一下，拥抱 Hendricks，Thorne呼吸，希望自己能记住Hendricks不是满怀愤怒或悲伤的时候身体的感觉。但是他只是紧闭着眼睛，满怀着不敢说出口的期望。Hendricks在他怀里一动不动，身体僵硬地挺着，过了一会儿，他的手指抚过Thorne的背，然后收紧，抓住Thorne的衬衫，紧紧地攥成一把。他喘息，然后肩膀放松了。Thorne的脸不可察觉地发烫起来，他松开手，但Hendricks还是呆在那里，额头枕着他的肩膀。

“楼上那个孩子到底有什么毛病？”Hendricks恼怒地说。“我头疼得要死。”

“我觉得他是想报复我。”

“什么？”

“我大概打扰了他的约会。”

“穿着裤子的那种还是不穿裤子的那种？”

“第二种。”

“那为什么到头来是我被报复？”

“因为你刚好在我附近？”

“应该有人把这句话写下来，绣在枕头上，我觉得这就是我人生的概括。”Hendricks若有所思地说。他的下巴蹭了蹭Thorne的肩膀。Thorne的脸颊触碰到他坚硬的卷发。有一会儿，Hendricks好像又迷失在宿醉里面，一语不发。Thorne的耳朵滚烫，喉咙里噎着什么东西，感觉上很像感冒，但那不是；它是全新的，却又是某种熟稔于心的东西。

就像是渴望着什么东西，却不知道自己到底能不能伸出手去触碰。

“为什么现在的孩子们都不听Malady Makes上的音乐了？”他说。

“我不知道。但是你知道……”

“什么？”

“要让我选，我一定选Pearl Jam。”

Thorne没回答，他觉得他脸上的表情一定十分抗拒。

“Someday yet, he'll begin his life again. Whispering hands, gently lead him away.”Hendricks说，然后他停顿了一下。Thorne侧过脸去看他，看见他微笑。

他凑过来，亲吻Thorne的额头。

“你身上的味儿太恶心了，为什么你不能穿条裤子？”Thorne回答。

“因为现在没必要穿，你知道，我没什么需要隐藏的，只不过是我和我的老二，而且总有一天，你也会需要承认这个事实：你也有一个，而且你也挺喜欢的。”

“那是两个事实。”

“你迟早会承认的。”

“滚蛋。”

Hendricks大笑起来，迷糊地，愚蠢地，眼睛周围的细细的纹路皱了起来，他的脸庞因为笑容而显得年轻而英俊。Hendricks的肩膀靠着Thorne的肩膀，带着暖意。Thorne伸出手，再一次把他拉进一个拥抱里面。Phil光裸的皮肤靠着他的脸颊，胡渣刮过他的下颚，Thorne闻到了汗味和一种呕吐后的气味，但在这些之下，是Phil皮肤温暖而柔软的气味，让Thorne想起大部分他失落的和恐惧的回忆，而这一次，他被允许了，被找到了，被拥住了。他开始不出声地哭泣，泪水流进了嘴里，温温的，带着咸味，而Phil抱着他，仿佛他是一艘救生船，这个念头奇异而美丽，一时之间，Tom意识到至少这个时候，他们都不感到悲伤。

Tom想要相信这就像是一个故事，结局是‘真的，他一切都好’。

他希望他能够相信。

他希望Phil也能。

\--

时间是2005年，Thorne在一个雨天和Hendricks见面。

他们知道凶手是谁了，但是他们不知道他在哪里。Brigstocke原谅了他，至少大部分地原谅了他，而Thorne对此感到愧疚。Hendricks约他见面，而Thorne意识到他不能再继续哼着歌假装没收到短信了，所以，“在你的地盘。”按Hendricks粗鲁的指令，他们在Great Queen街见面，Hendricks带了食物和一袋子罐装啤酒。看见他的事情表情很是诡异。

像是不确定自己在想什么。

一开始是汇报案情，但是很快就变成了其他的，他们坐在长椅上，分着吃汉堡，一罐接一罐地喝啤酒，聊无关紧要的事情，就像以前一样，再正常不过，除了Hendricks还是有点不可捉摸，但Thorne不介意。

他也没什么想问的。

他等着Hendricks看着他，发怒。但是没有，什么也没有。Hendricks嬉皮笑脸地说足球比赛，Hendricks劝他回去洗澡吃饭睡觉，Hendricks看着他被拳头和靴子弄得破损而淤青的脸，什么也没说。

Thorne一直在说，这样他就不用看着Hendricks，他说他听到的那些故事，他说案子，他绕过所有危险的话题，绕过房间里的大象——考虑到他现在睡在哪里，也许不是最正确的说法。Holland有点神经过敏了。他说。 _我能发生什么事？我不是好好的吗？_ Hendricks没回答他。他们继续喝。Thorne脸庞僵硬，但他不觉得悲伤。

所有的话从他嘴里说出来的时候，不知道为什么，变成了其他的东西，某种他无法分辨的东西。

雨水滴落在塑料雨棚上，柔软而沉重地噼啪作响。寒气从入口和出口弥漫而来，包围了他。他想着发生过的所有事情，但他说的是其他事情。

他想着，很久以前，他站在河岸上，纳闷什么时候他才会好起来，然后他想起那其实是几周前的事情。现在他的情况不比那更好，也不比那更坏。

“你知道。Brenda是对的。无家可归的人们是一个……也许很小，也许古怪，也许整个就是一团糟的社区。但是确实是一个社区。彼此联系紧密。互相照顾。因为没有其他人了，我们彼此守望，在我们这个小小的社区里……”Thorne说。

Hendricks对他紧张地笑了笑。

“什么？”

“你说‘我们’，Tom。”

他吞了口唾沫，想着啤酒肯定比他想的更烈。

就像是他心底有什么柔软的东西，被暴露了出来。

“我肯定是喝醉了。”他含糊地说。

他们喝了更多啤酒，在胸膛里的某个角落，Thorne依然觉得失落，依然觉得残缺，但至少这会儿，他不是一个人。他想着。谁都好。他只是不想一个人呆着。

他们不知道什么时候几乎挨在一起了，Hendricks的脑袋离他肩膀不到两英寸。

“我应该动一下。”Hendricks说，安静的。

Thorne哼哼了一声，没反对。

但是Hendricks还是待在那里。

Thorne继续说，说着他想到的一切。而他感觉到有什么温暖而柔软的东西压着他的肩膀。

Thorne回头一看，Hendricks靠着他，眼睛闭着。

“是因为你累了还是因为我很无聊？”他说。

Hendricks没回答，眼睛紧闭，脸上缓慢地露出一个笑容。

Thorne还想继续说下去，但是不知道为什么，他闭上了嘴，有一会儿，他想要就这样。

“好吧。”他说。

他应该再说点什么，但是不知道为什么，他觉得那就足够了。而Hendricks没有回答。只是靠着他。在那一会儿，Thorne不是一个人。

而Hendricks也不是。

他想了一会儿，几乎惊奇地发现他很快乐。

 

And I'm shaking then I'm still,

When your eyes meet mine I lose simple skills,

Like to tell you all I want is now.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Stella一如既往不厌其烦地帮我翻译，不要问我那是怎么回事。


End file.
